Warm Drinks for Warm Hearts
by Nianai Bell Nezumi
Summary: Since this manga needs more love here are quick peeks into our the lives after the end of the story. Keito-kun and Seri-san's lives together, ranging from simple mornings together to espionage!
1. Hot and Cold

**Drabble 1: HOT AND COLD**

Summer had always been Serizawa's favorite season. The birds, the sun and the warm weather all just left him with a content feeling all day long.

Unfortunately in the dead of winter, he was the furthest possible from his warm fuzzy feeling.

Pulling his scarf tightly around his neck Serizawa briskly set out into the swirling snowflakes. Keito-kun was on his winter break right now and was probably sitting on his couch with a warm cup of tea. Serizawa admitted in his head that he missed his big warm heater of a boyfriend.

Walking in silence he thought about stopping by their favorite latte haunt and before he knew it he stood only twenty feet from the cart. He only stood fifteen feet away from his light haired boyfriend and two piping hot drinks.

Keito smiled bashfully and Serizawa thought that maybe just for a moment he could endure this cold for a bit of sunshine.


	2. SPYS

**Drabble 2: SPYS**

Keito tried to be as inconspicuous as he could but being so tall made that job really tall. He really didn't want to bother Seri-san at work but he missed the man too much that Riri-chan had yelled at him and tossed him out.

So he stood in the section across from the Science/Technology books. He didn't even know what he was holding. He just wanted to be near his other half.

So when the small blond girl that worked with Seri-san chirped up behind him he nearly dropped the book. Slowly he turned to the girl with a flush.

"Hello Keito-kun! Here for your Seri-san?" she said with a smirk.

Before he could flush even more red she titled her head to read the title of the book he was holding and grinned.

"I didn't know you were a fan of Akikawa Yayoi Keito-kun!"


	3. Unguarded

**Drabble 3: UNGAURDED**

On one of the rare occasions that Serizawa woke up before his junior and could manage a quick escape he would take the time to make breakfast for them. This morning Keito had been particularly unmovable. Serizawa assumed he was under a lot of stress from his upcoming end of the year exams. The boy hardly had done anything else for the past week, except for when Serizawa could convince his lover to take a little "break" from studying.

The food was on a low simmer and the freckled young man crouched down to Keito's sleeping form.

And he smiled.

Keito was a blank book when he was awake, but while he slept he was a child in a fairy tale book. His eyebrows were relaxed with sleep and no wrinkle crinkled his forehead or mouth. His mouth, oh God the things his mouth could do!

Serizawa blushed from last night's memories and let his eyes travelled from his pale lips to his sharp jaw line.

A faint moan brought his attention to the young man's eyes which opened slowly. Serizawa smiled down at the unfocused green-gold eyes.

A sleepy smile greeted Serizawa as his lover woke up. "Good morning Keito-kun." He whispered softly.

"Morning Seri-san."

Serizawa rubbed Keito's head before kindly asking what made him wake up.

Keito's nose scrunched up before he frowned and said, "The burning smell is gross."

Serizawa dashed into the kitchen just as the smoke detector blared.


	4. Calculate How Much I Love You

**Drabble 4: CALCULATE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU**

After a slightly burnt breakfast Keito perched lightly on Seri-chan's couch as the elder finished getting dressed for work. He stood with his pants on, searching for a clean shirt.

Serizawa chuckled to himself at how Keito would keep his head focused out the tiny apartment window. Being the innocent kid he was, his sharp eyes flicked back to the older man's chest whenever he thought his lover wasn't looking.

Thinking back to the peaceful face of this morning Serizawa had an idea.

Making sure his back stayed to the taller man he casually inquired, "Your exams are starting next week, ne?"

Caught off guard by the question Keito mumbled a soft yes.

Plopping down on the couch beside the red faced teen Serizawa smirked coyly at his lover. "And what could I get you as a celebration end of the year gift Keito-kun?

Keito didn't look at his boyfriend, knowing that the man was twirling Keito's hair between his fingers.

"Uh, a-anything is fine Seri-chan, you really don't have too."

After all the times they had made love Seri smiled at the nervous twitches of his lover. Not knowing what had gotten into him he leaned forward and nibbled softly on Keito's ear. "You deserve something for all your hard work."

"T-then I g-guess I could use…"

Before Seri could kiss his partner on his lips the taller man jerked back and shouted, "A calculator!"

The silence was deafening.

"What?"

Keito bowed his head and blushed, "I said a calculator Seri-chan. It's the exams and I need it to study for math!"

A moment of silence surrounded the two before Seri smiled, laughed and kissed Keito on the lips.

"Anything for you Keito-kun."

* * *

A/N: a sequel to the last. (Also I don't own anything!)


End file.
